This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of wire harness grommets are known in the art. One type of wire harness grommet typically includes an elastomeric grommet that is assembled over a wire harness and installed to a panel. Such grommets can be installed to the wire harness as the wire harness is being fabricated, but installation of the grommet to the wire harness in this manner is not desirable for several reasons, including the ability to remove and replace the grommet. Split grommets are known in the art, but the known split grommets can be difficult to seal.